Dragon ball z movie 8: broly the legandary super Saiyan genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Goku.


I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise

* * *

south Galaxy has been shattered by a super Saiyan said the narrator.

Just I feared said, King Kai.

We've got to something said, King Kai.

Our Galaxy's next said, King Kai.

* * *

Intro

* * *

Goko pay attention said Chicho.

This is a parent interview session, remember we're being tested to make sure we provide a healthy educational environment for our son said Chicho.

But Gohan, Bulma, and everyone else went out to the country to have a picnic! I really wanted to go too said Goko.

Think we can meet up afterward? Asks Goko.

I doubt it Goko said Chicho.

At this pace, it will take another 2 hours said Chicho.

What! Two hours said Goko.

But this dress and these heels are so stiff and uncomfortable, this is not my look Chicho said Goko.

This private school is one of the finest in the world yells Chicho.

Gohan just might get accepted if you can manage to behave for two lousy hours and answer a few routine questions yells Chicho.

Okay! Let's practice again said Chicho.

What are your hobbies? Asks Chicho.

Um, I! A hobby is something you like right said Goko.

Voice over: to fight with powerful opponents, of course, said Goko.

Voice-over: no you can't say that! You say my hobbies are reading and sports said Chicho.

Voice-over: but I don't even own a book said Goko.

Chicho growls

* * *

Scene changes to the country.

Master Roshi is spinning plates.

This what happens when you hide his magazines said Bulma.

You gotta teach me how to do that said Gohan.

* * *

Scene changes back to the school.

Alright, Goko there's only a few parents in front of us, and then it will be our turn said Chicho.

Ooh! Chicho i'm really hungry said Goko.

You're always hungry said Chicho.

Okay, one last time! So Goko what are some of your hobbies? Said Chicho.

I'm supposed to say I like reading and sports, right? Asks Goko.

That's correct said Chicho.

So can you tell me a few of your favorite words said Chicho?

Favorite words? Said Goko.

I can't actually of any words I like but I name thousands of my favorite foods said Goko.

Will you stop fooling around Goko, these people are going to laugh at us said Chicho.

Friendship, effort, Victory said Chicho.

Is it imperative you use these words Goko it's very important said Chicho?

Oh, I see this interview is some sort of lying contest isn't it said Goko.

Oh, I think i'm starting to get a headache said Chicho.

Well then we should go home said Goko.

No! We cannot yells Chicho.

Hey lady it might be a good idea that you do what he says said a man.

* * *

Scene changes to Krillin singing horribly.

Then a spaceship lands.

Then Krillin continues singing.

The ship opens and people flock out of the ship.

The people kneel before Vegeta

What the meaning of this? Asks Vegeta.

At long last we've found you Prince Vegeta said a Saiyan.

The Saiyan kneels before Vegeta.

You're a Saiyan aren't ya? Asks Vegeta.

Yes, I am Paragus said Paragus.

* * *

Back with Z fighters, everyone has left and Krillin finishes his song.

Then he notices something.

* * *

Scene changes to the school.

We had always hoped our Gohan would be a great scholar and we have done our to provide our son with a stable home environment filled with positive reinforcement and learning said Chicho.

 _ **Goko! Goko said, King Kai.**_

 _ **Can you hear me? Asks King Kai.**_

Oh, King Kai said Goko.

Hey King Kai how's it going? Asks Goko.

 _ **Goko, I need to see you right now. Don't not delay it's urgent said, King Kai.**_

No way I can't leave right now said Goko.

I'm stuck at a very important interview with Chicho said Goko.

Plus if I don't answer all the questions the way he wants me to, Chicho said he won't let me eat dinner or dessert tonight said Goko.

 _ **I'll cook you a hamburger just get here yells King Kai.**_

 _ **Look the earth in danger, something terrible has happened and the whole galaxy could be destroyed said, King Kai.**_

That's terrible said Goko.

Uh terribly excited to send Gohan to your school that is said Chicho.

Yes, Mrs. Goko what are your hobbies? Asks interviewer 1.

Uh, Goko said Chicho.

Right, let me see um said Goko.

My hobbies are reading and uh said Goko.

Sports said Chicho.

Uh sorry said Goko.

Goko what? Asks Chicho.

Chicho I know this really important to you but I have to go said Goko.

Something urgent has come up said Goko.

Then uses instant transmission to go King Kai's world.

Then interviewers are shocked.

Sir, is your wife a magician or something? Asks the man.

Reading and sports are her favorite hobbies said Chicho

* * *

Goko arrives suddenly on King Kai's world shocking both him and bubbles.

Oh well, Goko that was quick said King Kai.

Why are wearing a dress? Asks King Kai.

Then laughs.

Wait a sec said Goko.

She changes into her gi.

Ah! Now that's better said Goko.

It's so good to be back in my regular clothes again said Goko.

All right time to get down to business said King Kai.

Yes of course said Goko.

But can we eat first please? Asks Goko.


End file.
